My Man
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Sara will do anything to prove that Grisom is her man, even as far as stopping with what she is doing at a crime scene, what did she do that shocked her fellow colleagues? And the man himself? Read and find out with this one shot!


Disclaimer: Don't own main characters.  
AN: Here is another story to keep our GSR spirits up!

Title: My Guy  
Rating: K  
Time-line: somewhere between Seasons 5-6  
Warnings: None but Sara might be a little out of Character  
Main Pairings: GSR  
Minor Pairings: None

* * *

My Man

Sara, Greg and Warrick were at a crime scene in the morning, picking up some evidence outside of a house.

Sara looked over on the street where Brass and Grissom were talking to the neighbors to see if they knew anything about what happened.

Greg looks up from his camera and said. "yo Sara are you going to work or daydream about the boss man, just admit that you love him?"

He smirks at her and she turns around to look at him and said.  
"I wasn't daydreaming about Grissom and I don't love him."

Warrick and Greg look at each other and then at her and Warrick said. "sure Sara. We believe you."

Sara just shook her head and mumbled. "what ever." and goes back to work.

Warrick and Greg look at each other again and smile and shook their heads. Warrick goes back to work, then Greg smiles getting an evil grin and said. "so you wouldn't care if a red head was flirting with Grissom?"

Sara turns around without thinking and saw that Grissom wasn't even talking to a women, she looks back at Greg and he was laughing, she gives him an evil glare and Warrick said. "she just can't stand seeing him with other women."

Sara glares at Warrick and said ."I am going to pretend I didn't hear that."

She turns to continue with what she was doing.

10 minutes later Sara hears Greg say. "oh there is a blond haired women talking to him now."

He looks at Sara and Sara said. "I'm no listening to you Greg."

"But there really is."

Sara shook her head and ignored him and she just put her evidence in a bag when Warrick spoke. "Sara he is telling the truth."

Still not turning around, Warrick says it again. "I'm serious Sara she is right there."

She sighed, looked over by the street and this time they were telling the truth. Then that look turned into a glare, She was giving flirty smiles and twirling her hair around her finger and when she touched his hand something snapped in Sara.

She puts her camera down and walks away from the house with Greg and Warrick looking at her, Sara walks to Brass and Grissom and looks at the women then said. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind I would like it if you would stop flirting with my man, it took me along time to find and be with someone like him, so thanks."

Then she did something that shocked all the CSI's that was around, she puts her hands up to Grissom's face and brings him into a passionate kiss, just to prove a point.

She pulls back slowly and looks at Grissom, even though he had a very shocked face you could see a little smile tugging on his lips, she looks at the women and she has her mouth open. Sara then looks at Brass and he said. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Sara smiles at him and said. "Thanks Brass." she looks at the women one more time and turns back to the house, flicks her hair and walks off.

Brass looks at Grissom and said. "when did you two get together?"

Grissom smiles and said. "A year ago."

"Congratulations." Grissom nods and looks at the blond women who was just looking at him, he smiles politely and said. "so continue."

The women cleared her throat and put her hand to her side and started talking.

When Sara got back to the house, she saw Greg and Warrick with their mouth's open, she smirks and said. "close your mouth boys." She picks up her camera and turned to them and they had their mouths closed but not saying anything just staring at her, she smiled and said. "oh and Warrick there is no other women for him." She smirks and walks into the house,

Warrick and Greg look at each other and Greg said. "did you know about those two?"

Warrick shook his head and said. "I had no idea, we better finish." Greg nodded and they both go and finish their work.

Later After Shift  
After Sara and Grissom had their dinner and had their nightly crossword puzzle then they got into bed and when Sara laid down on his chest, he kissed her head and said. "When I suggested we tell everybody about us I didn't mean for you to do that."

Sara smiled and puts her hand on his chest and said. "I know but I couldn't help it, the way that she was looking at you and flirting I just wanted her to know that you are taken by me and no one could have you."

Grissom smiled and whispers. "I wouldn't want anybody else."

She kissed his chest and said. "good."

They sit in silence for a minute and Grissom said. "Are you going to do that every time a women talks to me?"

Sara smiles bigger and said jokingly. "If they flirt like that then yeah, you got a problem with that?"

She lefts her head up to look at him he smiles, shook his head and said. "no dear, although doing that at a crime scene wouldn't be wise."

Sara nods with a small chuckle. They peck each others lips and when they pull back

Sara says. "love you Mr. Grissom."

"I love you too Mrs. Grissom."

After another kiss she said. "When are we going to tell them we're married?"

He shrugs and said. "How about we wait for a bit we already surprised them all."

She nods and they both yawn then Sara lays back down, he wraps her up in his arms and whispers with tiredness gaining on him. "sweat dreams."

He closes his eyes and Sara whispers. "sweet dreams too you too."

She could feel his breathing changed and she snuggles closer and closes her eyes and dreams about what a lucky women she was about marrying this man and that she wouldn't give up her man for anything.

* * *

AN: like the little twist at the end? I'll post more soon.  
Please Review and hoped you enjoyed your weekend.


End file.
